


A Weekend on the Lake

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Camping, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony decides that the Avengers should go camping.





	A Weekend on the Lake

Steve checked his watch, it had been twenty minutes since the meeting was supposed to start, and Tony still wasn’t there. Of course he wasn’t, he was never on time. “Okay, he’s obviously not coming anytime soon, so lets start. Nat, mission report from Phoenix.”  
“Another Hydra weapons base was taken down, no alien material was found at the site, and only ten civilians were injured, no one was killed.”  
“Good. Thor any news on finding Lo-”  
The conference room door burst open, revealing an overjoyed looking Tony. He had on a hat and backpack and was holding what seemed to be a rolled up sleeping bag. “Stop what you’re doing, we’re going camping.” He threw the sleeping bag at Clint, who had obviously turned off his hearing aids, because he was completely oblivious to what was going on and ended up being hit in the face. Tony gave him an annoyed look and signed for him to turn on his hearing aids before continuing. “Okay, now that we can all hear. We are going camping.”  
“Tony we have work to do, we can’t just go camping,” Steve said.  
“Yes we can. Anyways, it’s only for the weekend, we will be back on Monday.”  
Since there was no obvious way to get out of this camping trip, Steve decided to just go with it. “Where would we be going?”  
“There is a small island in the middle of the lake, it’s perfect. The only downside is that we have to row to it.” Clint groaned and Bruce rolled his eyes, but Thor seemed almost as excited as Tony about it, which was saying a lot.  
“Tony, wouldn’t this take a lot of set up?”  
“It would Capsicle, if I hadn’t already had this planned out and set up. We just need to grab the supplies and go the the island.” Of course Tony had everything set up already. If Tony wanted to do something, he did it right.  
“When do we leave.” The excitement was starting to rub off on Steve, he realized that he didn’t actually hate the idea of going camping for the weekend.  
“Two hours. Pack your stuff.” With that Tony walked out, looking back excitedly a few times.  
Steve wasn’t going to lie to himself, Tony looked kind of cute when he was this happy.


End file.
